The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to coaxial cable connectors.
Coaxial cable connectors typically include a body, nut, and post made of electrically conductive materials. The typical coaxial cable comprises a central conductor which is surrounded by a metallic outer conductor and shield. A dielectric separates the central conductor from the outer conductor and an insulating jacket covers the outer conductor. Additionally, O rings may be included in the connector to provide moisture and dust protection and to minimize RF signal loss. These coaxial cable connectors are cumbersome to assemble.
Coaxial cable connectors of this type are used broadly, especially in cable television applications, and provide for high quality on of video and other signals. In order to effectively use the cable connectors, a connector must be fitted at least one end of a cable. A connector, in order to be practical, must provide for a reliable, mechanical, and electrical connection as well as being simple to install and use.
Coaxial cables typically used for cable television (CATV) purposes in Europe have a polyethylene (PE) jacket that is very stiff in comparison with the coaxial cables used in the United States, which typically have a more pliable polyvinyl chloride (PVC) jacket. Accordingly, connectors used with PVC jacketed coaxial cables are not easily utilized for making connections to PE jacketed coaxial cables. PE jackets are extremely difficult to fit into current coaxial cable connectors due to the need of the cable to expand enough to slide over the post of the connector.
Examples of prior art press fit connectors for coaxial cables are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,675 and 4,902,246 to Samchisen. These connectors are easily assembled, having a sleeve which is fitted into a collar, and include O-rings for sealing out moisture, and a metallic post, collar, sleeve and nut. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,257 to Szegda also describes a similar connector. The Szegda connector also includes O-rings for sealing out moisture and a post, collar, nut and sleeve.
It would be desirable to provide a coaxial cable connector capable of working with both common (PVC) jacketed drop cable and (PE) jacketed cable. It would also be desirable to provide a connector that exhibits a wider dynamic range than existing configurations and provide increased cable retention and an enhanced environmental seal for a greater span of cable dimensions. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a connector without a post to allow easier manual insertion of a cable into the connector, without loss of cable retention, ground connection, and environmental seal.